Los secretos más oscuros de un… Ibconiano
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Para comenzar, no sé porque estoy escribiendo esto. Pero debo de escribir TODO lo que pase por mi mente (según mi terapeuta) Así por más DESCABELLADO que suene, así que... Comenzaré. Me enamoré de una niña. ¿Eso es descabellado? ¡NO! ¡Eso es enfermo! ¿¡SOY UN PEDÓFILO?
1. Día 1

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Kouri, las situaciones quizás son invento de mi propia enferma imaginación. Habrá términos que se utilizan mucho en la Psicología; cada uno de ellos, tiene sus respectivos autores, yo solo trataré de adaptarlas a las situaciones de forma chusca o divertida.**

**Lo demás...**

**Es pura mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Los secretos más oscuros de un… Ibconiano.**

* * *

**Día 1.**

* * *

Hola… Eh… Bueno, ¿Debería de comenzar así?

No lo sé… Mi Psicólogo, dijo que tenía que hacer un diario para poder superar los "traumas" (Qué a decir verdad, no me cree para nada) que viví cuándo fui de visita a aquella exposición de arte del Maestro Gueterna.

Pero creo que me estoy adelantando mucho, así que, supongo me presentaré primero.

Hola, me llamo Garry; y estoy traumado.

Según mi terapeuta.

A decir verdad, yo creo que no lo estoy, pero él insiste en que las pinturas del maestro Gueterna fueron tan impactantes para mí, que según la corriente _Psicoanalítica_, estoy traumado y fue un fuerte _complejo de Edipo_ y el abandono de mi padre; que todas aquellas pinturas y trabajos del maestro Gueterna, me hicieron regresar a mi infancia; crear una niña imaginaria a la que yo le puse nombre e involucrar a alguien más en mis _delirios_.

Pero esa no es la verdad. Yo sé lo que paso. Y estoy cien por ciento seguro, que. NO ESTOY LOCO.

Bueno, mi terapeuta dijo también que es lo primero que dicen los locos. "No estoy loco" Pero ¡Yo digo la verdad! No estoy loco, de verdad que no. Y… Eh… Creo que me desvié una vez más.

Ok, empezaré de nuevo.

Hola, por tercera vez. Me llamo Garry, y estoy yendo a terapia. El motivo, ya lo expliqué líneas arriba; pero te contaré algo de mi… Pero antes de iniciar, ¿cómo debo de llamarte? ¿Mi otro yo? ¿Querido diario? ¿Amigo íntimo? La segunda opción suena muy gay, así que omitiré eso. Bueno, creo que eso lo escribiré cuándo llegue el momento. Por ahora te contaré un poco de mí. Soy hijo único, vivo… corrección vivía con mi madre, cómo dije mi papá nos abandonó. Viví con ella hasta la edad de dieciocho, ahora tengo veinte. Estudió la universidad, estoy estudiando precisamente artes plásticas. Soy soltero, vivo solo en un pequeño departamento y tengo un gato.

Estoy enamorado… ¡Ah es un sentimiento tan lindo! Pero… Me siento algo culpable. Por enamorarme así de una mujer, sé que no está mal enamorarme de una mujer, pero… Creo que hay muchas cosas en nuestra contra, sus padres, la sociedad, las edades, formas de pensar… Pero ella es tan… tan… ¡Tan linda! Se llama Ib, y tiene… Ergh…. Bueno, es menor que yo.

Soy muy miedoso, me asusto muy fácil, me gusta cocinar, pintar y hacer esculturas. ¿Qué más debo de decir? No lo sé, creo que está fue una buena introducción, ¿No?

Además, ahora que miro el reloj, ya pasó el tiempo que mi terapeuta me dijo que debía de ocupar escribiendo esto. Así que, hasta mañana. Creo.

PD: Es raro hacer esto, me siento cómo una niña escribiendo, sobre mi vida en una libreta. En fin.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con una nueva y loca historia. Son pequeños ¿Drables? De una que otra fugaz memoria de Garry, espero se diviertan y espero ante todo, logren encontrarle el humor que yo he plasmado en él, con confianza, si hay algo que no logran entender, por favor decidme para explicarles ^^ Todo esto, esta siendo empleado de una forma humorística para que no se lo tomen muy en serio, ¿Vale?_

_Sin más me despido. ¡Hasta luego!_

_Yuki'~_


	2. Día 2

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Kouri, las situaciones quizás son invento de mi propia enferma imaginación. Habrá términos que se utilizan mucho en la Psicología; cada uno de ellos, tiene sus respectivos autores, yo solo trataré de adaptarlas a las situaciones de forma chusca o divertida.**

**Lo demás...**

**Es pura mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Día 2.**

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Bueno, ya de verdad no sé si estaré loco. Saludo a las hojas a las cuales les estoy contando parte de mi vida, así que… Supongo yo es normal. O al menos a esa idea me quiero aferrar. Mi terapeuta me ha dicho, que hice una introducción un tanto peculiar pero que estuvo bien. Así que me felicito y me regaló… Me regaló…. ¡Macarons! Fui el ser humano más dichoso y feliz de la faz de la Tierra que puedo jurar que casi besaba a mi terapeuta, esto lo espantó un poco.

Pero después le expliqué, que los Macarons son mis dulces favoritos, pastelillos o postre, como quieras llamarlo. Se interesó un poco del porque mi gran fascinación por esas golosinas en particular y no supe decirle el porqué, pero que, desde pequeño siempre sentí una adoración muy grande por ellos. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo…

Me gustan gracias a mi madre.

Ella fue la que me inculcó el gusto por los Macarons, no recuerdo muy bien, pero tengo vagos recuerdos de tazas de té, charlas, risas, sombreros…

Espera.

Espera.

Estoy recordando un poco más: Sombreros, el de mi madre y el… ¿Mío? Esto es muy confuso; en mi mente hay… hay… ¡Vestidos! ¿¡Pero qué es esto!? Oh Dios… Qué no sea lo que mi pobre y traumada mente me está enseñando.

_**(Dos horas después)**_

Mátenme. Deseo ser un hombre muerte, cremado y con las cenizas esparcidas por todo el océano. Es más, ni merecen estar en el océano. Quiero que las tiren a la basura. O mejor aún… ¡Se las metan a mi madre por donde…! Ejem, creo que perdí los estribos un poco. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te has de estar preguntando querido diari… Cuaderno, que es lo que pasa. Bueno, verás… O mejor, dicho ¿Leerás? Cómo sea. He llamado a la casa de mi madre, para hacerle ciertas preguntas y ella me ha dado ciertas respuestas, al principio me eludió el tema cómo por cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero después de tanto insistir e insistir ella se dio por vencida y me explico muchas cosas que hago y de muchos comportamientos que algunos me cuestionan.

Bueno, recapitularé a grandes rasgos lo que hablé con mi madre… Espero poder escribir lo esencial.

_-¿Bueno?_

-Mamá, soy yo.

_-¡Hijo! Mi niño, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te has alimentado bien? ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué pasa? Mi niño, ¡Te extraño mucho! Awww~ cariño, me tienes muy abandonada. ¿Cuándo vienes? ¿Cómo te va en la universidad? ¿Ya tienes novia? ¡Cuéntame hijo!_

-Hola mamá.- contesté cansado por tanta pregunta.- Estoy bien, sí, he comido bien, todo está bien por el momento, pasa que tengo preguntas que hacerte, no sé cuándo venga, me va bien en la universidad; no aún no tengo novia…

_-¡Hijo! Mi vida; ya estás en edad de tener una que otra chica a la cuál deberías de entregarle tú corazón, ¿Acaso no hay ninguna mujer digna del caballero que críe_?-preguntó algo triste.

-Mamá, no es eso…-dije algo avergonzado.- Pero… Bueno, sí hay alguien que me gusta.

Al otro lado de la línea mi mamá chilló y lo más seguro es que brinco de felicidad. Acá de mi lado, mi madre me había roto los tímpanos y me sangraban por su emoción.

_-¡Cuentea, cuenta! ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es linda? ¿Cómo se conocieron?_

-Mamá, mamá, tranquila… Bueno, ella…-me ponía nervioso de hablar con ella sobre la _chica_ que me gustaba.- Ella es muy linda, noble, sencilla… ¡OYE! ¡ESPERA!-grité.

_-Me has roto los tímpanos, Garry.-_ dijo a modo de queja.

Rodé los ojos, y continúe.

-No me desvíes el tema, yo te llamé para algo importante.

_-¿Desviar tema? ¿Quién lo está haciendo? ¿Importante? ¡Seguro! Era para contarme de aquella chica, por la cual mi pequeño está enamorado. Así que, hijo no pierdas tiempo y cuéntale a tu madre favorita quién es ella._

-Mamá, eres la única madre que tengo, o eso quiero creer.

_-Es mejor que sigas así, hijito._

-De acuerdo… Ignoraré ese comentario. Y no, no te hablé para contarte de Ib.- le solté.

_-¡Oh! ¡Así que se llama Ib la chica!-_chillaba de emoción y yo solo estrellaba la cabeza de vez en cuándo con la mesita en donde estaba el teléfono_.- Cuéntame cómo es ella; ¿Es linda?_

-Mamá… Dejemos en paz el tema de Ib, además solo es un gusto, apenas ella es una niña…

Hubo un silencio.

Muy, muy… EXAGERADAMENTE, incómodo. De verdad, quería colgarme con el cable de la línea del teléfono. Mi madre por el otro lado de la línea solo podía (¡Lo puedo jurar!) Deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Nos quedamos callados unos minutos, después diez, media hora, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

_-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres preguntar Garry?_

-Mamá… Yo… Eh… No vayas a mal entender.

_-¡Oh no querido!-_dijo con su habitual voz cantarina.- _¿Cómo crees eso? No mal pensaré de mi hijo, que está perdidamente enamorado de una niña, no lo juzgaré por ser un pederasta o quizás un pedófilo en potencia, No, no, no.-rio.- ¿Cómo crees eso cariño? Ahora, ¿Qué quieres saber?_

-Eres tan maldita.

_-Soy tu madre, y respétame cabrón.-_ dijo molesta.

-Está bien, está bien.-dije culpable.- Quería saber, cómo fue que me encantan los Macarons.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos minutos, suspiró y agregó.

_-Bueno, a ti de chiquito, te gustaba mucho la cocina. Aunque creo que aun en día.- asentí.- Desde pequeño insistías en cocinar y comer cosas ricas; una vez decidí hacer Macarons y los probaste, quedaste fascinado por el sabor, y de ahí en adelante tú a la edad de tres años decidiste que mama y tú harían tardes de café con Macarons._

-¿Y eso justifica el hecho de vestirme cómo niña?-pregunté molesto.

_-¡No es mi culpa!_-se defendió.-_ Tú mismo lo pediste; dijiste exactamente esto: "mamá, me gustaría ser una niña, por favor, vísteme como una" Yo te pregunté porque y tú contestaste: "porque los Macarons se disfrutan más, cómo niña." Y cómo yo amo mucho a mi único hijo, cumplí su capricho._

-…

_-Eso es todo. ¿Algo más que desees saber, __**pedófilo**__?-_ preguntó con acidez.

-Hay mamá, olvídalo.- colgué.

Esa fue mi plática con mi madre a grandes rasgos; ahora querido confidente de mis más oscuros secretos; sé porque me gusta vestir de forma afeminada; zapatos de "señorita" como muchos les llaman y del porque me gusta hacer cosas como comida; repostería, costura y manualidades. En verdad, mi mamá estaba loca en cumplirme cada uno de mis deseos, ¿Acaso no lo veía? ¡Era un niño! Claramente que debía de comportarme y jugar como uno, pero no ¡No! A esa extraña mujer que Dios me dio por madre, le gustó jugar conmigo, y ahora… Soy esto.

Creo que ahora entiendo un poco lo que mi terapeuta quiso decirme con "complejo de Edipo" o de "identidad sexual desorganizada" o algo así había dicho él. Creo que en verdad, querido leyente, mi madre es la culpable de mi aspecto tan femenino, si de por sí ya soy delicado de complexión física; ahora agrega todas las porquerías que ella me hizo hacer de pequeño. Qué horror, que horror. ¡Pobre de mí!

Bueno, ya terminó mi tiempo, me pasé por cinco minutos, pero no creo que haya algún problema o algo así. Así que, adiós fiel leyente y pobre de ti donde reveles todo lo que te acabo de contar.

PD: Lo de Ib, no es cómo mi madre me dijo, la niña solo… Solo… Ehm… Ah ¡Olvídalo! ¿Por qué tengo que explicárselo a una libreta? Adiós.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Buenas Noches/Madrugadas/Días/Tardes_

_Depende de la hora en la que me estés leyendo, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado; me esmeré mucho en hacerlo... Ahora entiendo porque Garry tiene los gustos que tiene xDD AHAHAHA, ¿Alguna sugerencia? sus ideas son bienvenidas nwn Sí es que las hay, claro._

_Sin más me despido. Nos vemos!_

_Yuki'~_


	3. Día 3

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Kouri, las situaciones quizás son invento de mi propia enferma imaginación. Habrá términos que se utilizan mucho en la Psicología; cada uno de ellos, tiene sus respectivos autores, yo solo trataré de adaptarlas a las situaciones de forma chusca o divertida.**

**Lo demás...**

**Es pura mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Día 3.**

* * *

¡Hola!

Estuve tentado a escribir "Querido Diario" pero después de pensarlo algunos momentos llegué a la conclusión que, es muy cliché eso además de que me veré cómo un completo marica. Sí de por sí; ya todos creen eso… Bueno, mi madre no me baja de pedófilo. Pero… ¡Ella no entiende!

Hoy tuve sesión con mi terapeuta, al leer lo que escribí el día anterior, soltó una risita burlona en la parte donde narraba la conversación con mi madre, pero después (puedo jurar) que él me miró cómo mi madre lo haría: Cómo si fuera un mismo aborto del infierno profanando cada rincón del cielo con el simple hecho de que a mí, un chico de veinte años, le guste una niña de diez. Se interesó un poco en mi _obsesión_ con aquella niña. Pero la verdad no es una obsesión. Ella en verdad, pero en verdad me gusta; así cómo me gustan los Macarons.

Bueno, no, la verdad no. Con los Macarons sí tengo un serio problema.

Regresando, le expliqué que a ella la conocí en la galería y él se atrevió a decir "¿En la galería donde tus alucinaciones te atacaron?" Y yo solo rodé los ojos. Joder. De verdad me cree un loco en potencia. Le conté de ella, de cómo la conocí, de cómo era ella, de todo lo que vivimos y esas cosas que hicieron que me gustara poco a poco. Él solo se limitó a escuchar con paciencia y a escribir no sé qué cosas en una libretita…

Esa libretita me pone de nervios.

En fin, él llegó a la conclusión de que solo era un gustó o que había hecho _transferencia de emociones_ a ella. Qué en verdad, Ib no me gustaba y que solo era algo del momento, por mi gran trauma, mi madre y esas cosas. Pero para ser sincero. ¡Es mentira! Yo de verdad me siento atraído por esa pequeña, tierna y dulce niña. Por sus bellos y hermosos ojos cafés, su piel de porcelana, su cuerpo en desarrollo, su cantarina voz…

Esperen.

Estoy sonando cómo un depravado sexual que no ha tenido sexo en meses.

Aww~ Lo primero es mentira, lo segundo… Bueno, seguiré con mi tarea.

Mi terapeuta me pidió de tarea que de camino a casa buscara a las chicas más lindas con las cuáles me topara en mi trayecto. Me encontré con varias, me dijo que anotara sus características, así que aquí vienen:

La primera era delgadita, como Ib.

La segunda, tenía el cabello y los ojos castaños, como Ib.

La tercera, se veía igual de alegre y tierna, como Ib.

La cuarta, era IDENTICA a Ib, solo que con siete años más.

Así que aquí está mi tarea; he cumplido, soy un paciente cumplidor, así que espero al menos un "Bien hecho" En fin. Creo que es todo, además el tiempo terminó, quizás me dedique a escribir un libro o algo porque me suelto como perico escribiendo. ¿O será mejor un escribano? No lo sé.

Adiós.

PD: Releí todo… Y me temo que mi terapeuta está en lo correcto. Quizás, solo quizás tengo una ligera obsesión, con la pobre y pequeña Ib.

* * *

_¡Hola! Buenas noches/madrugadas/días/tardes._

_Dependiendo de la hora en la que usted, está leyendo estos disparates. Bueno, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo. Ya sé de cuantos capítulos constará esto, así que me apresuraré a terminarlo para poder seguir con mis demás historias. Espero este Fic los divierta mucho, ya que su única finalidad el licuar cerebros y hacer reír hasta que sientan que ya no pueden más :3_

_En fin, no espero que le entiendan, porque incluso yo no lo hago xD Pero espero al menos una risilla les haya sacado. Nos leeremos pronto, gracias por sus Revies, son tan lindos w_

_Yuki'~_


	4. Día 4

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Kouri, las situaciones quizás son invento de mi propia enferma imaginación. Habrá términos que se utilizan mucho en la Psicología; cada uno de ellos, tiene sus respectivos autores, yo solo trataré de adaptarlas a las situaciones de forma chusca o divertida.**

**Lo demás...**

**Es pura mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Día 4.**

* * *

.

.

.

Hola, hoy estoy deprimido; tanto que no asistí a la consulta con mi terapeuta.

Y para que yo, Garry haya faltado a la terapia, es señal de que solo han pasado dos cosas: Me quedé dormido o de plano me ha pasado algo, lamentablemente es lo segundo. Te has de preguntar querido confidente…

¿Qué mierda, le puede pasar a este loco que me habla como si fuera una persona de verdad?

Bueno, me pasan muchas cosas.

Desde que hoy cumplo un mes sin gas. (T.T) y he tenido que ir a comprar comida chatarra, ir a comer a casa de mi sacrosanta madre y escucharla todo el día con su "Pervertido" e ir a los baños públicos a ducharme; en donde por cierto, hay un hombre raro que me ve cada vez que voy a ducharme, eso tres veces a la semana… Me da un poco de miedo, lo confieso. Pero ese no es el motivo de mi depresión, aunque sí; hacen más miserable mi existencia en estos momentos.

De verdad, estoy tan triste que mientras escribo esto, estoy comiendo pizza, pedí una pizza de peperonni con triple capa de queso chédar, manchego, amarillo y queso chihuahua, más chorizo, tocino, algunas rodajas de aceituna negra y cómo ingrediente final, demasiada salsa de tomate. Me ha salido un poco caro este capricho, pero estoy muy deprimido.

Y sabes, silencioso confidente, ¿Por qué estoy así?

Bueno… Es sencillo. Te lo contaré desde que ocurrió.

Hoy a medio día, iba saliendo de la universidad; estaba cansado y deseaba largarme ya de una vez a mi casa, bueno, departamento… A quien engaño. Mi pequeño cuarto de tres por tres; mientras pensaba eso, algunos compañeros de la escuela y de clases me invitaron a salir a tomar; para estoy hoy es viernes y por lo regular agarran viernes, sábados, domingos y lunes (porque esos días no tenemos clases) para irse de fiesta. Algo renuente acepté la oferta, tenía mucho tiempo de no ir a divertirme un poco y me dije "¿Por qué no, Garry? Tú terapeuta te dijo que tenías que socializar, así que ahora, lo estarás haciendo" Cuándo llegué a esa conclusión, me sentí un poco mejor tendría algo que contarle a mi terapeuta y él feliz me felicitaría por mi esfuerzo.

Eras muchos; entre todos decidimos ir un rato a los negocios de vicios; no mal pienses confidente silencioso, no me mal intérpretes como la enferma de mi madre. El negocio de los vicios, para mis retardados compañeros y para mí, eran aquellos lugares en donde solo se encontraban las maquinitas, videojuegos y ese tipo de entretenimiento. Nada enfermizo, al menos por ahora. Cuando llegamos al establecimiento, tuvimos que esperar una hora para poder tener un lugar para todos nosotros; en lo que esperábamos nuestro turno (Somos muy persistentes cuándo se trata de eso) una amiga y yo, salimos a comprar algunas bebidas y unos _snack _ para calmar la hambruna que todo teníamos. Maldigo en el momento en que fui con ella. De verdad lo hago.

Cuando salíamos del súper mercado que estaba cerca; los chiquitos apestosos de la educación básica iban saliendo de sus clases, todos olorosos, en bola, gritando, molestando y pegajosos… Mientras ella y yo íbamos soltando impropios a los mocosos, mientras ella se quejaba de cómo un niño la había manoseado y de cómo a mí me habían llenado de algo viscoso mi gabardina… La vi. Oh sí… La vi.

¡Mis ojos vieron a Ib!

Pero así cómo llegué al cielo, me fui al mismo infierno a ser arrancado de mi piel lentamente y ser hervido en agua a fuego lento. Ahora, has de estar preguntándote ¿Por qué? Bueno… Mi hermosa y bella Ib… Estaba acompañada. DE UN NIÑO. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? LE SONREÍ AL NIÑO.

¡Ella no puede hacerlo! No puede dedicarle sonrisas… ¡A nadie!

Bueno… Sí puede, porque sí no se podría meter en problemas… Pero… ¡No sonrisas cómo las que me dedicaba a mí en nuestra estancia en la Galería de arte! Sentía que mi sangre hervía y mientras le ordené a mi amiga que se adelantará, yo me encaminé hacía ella… y el apestoso mocoso de su misma edad. En el trayecto choqué con varios niños, los cuáles me gritaron miles de cosas… Pero no sé qué cara debí de haberles puesto, porque todos se hicieron a un lado y me dejaron pasar; cuál Cesar hace acto de presencia y toda la plebe se hace a un lado, para que, el Rey de Reyes pase. Algo así me pasó. Así que, no sé porque actuaron así. Quizás mi belleza los impacto… O mi mal humor. Jajaja.

Bueno, quizás me estoy extendiendo mucho, me da lo mismo. Después de ello, me acerqué lo suficiente como para poder escuchar la conversación de ellos. Mi hermosa y pura Ib le decía al niño, que tenía permiso de llegar algo tarde a su casa; su madre le había dado la oportunidad de ir a divertirse un rato… Y yo pensé: "_¡Coño! ¿Qué tipo de madre es esa? ¡Por eso se le pierde su hija en una puta y embrujada galería! ¡MADRE ENFERMA!" _Después de eso; él se rio, ¡E IB TAMBIEN! Mi sangre hervía y cómo reacción instantánea estrellé mi cabeza con el tronco de un árbol. Entonces el niño baboso y asqueroso ese le dijo "No hay problema, podemos ir a donde tú quieras" Y yo pensé: _"¡A donde ella quiera! ¿Y sí ella quiere irse a su casa? ¡¿Vas a ir tú también?! ¡DEPRAVADO!" _Entonces mi linda y hermosa Ib, se sonrojo ligeramente.

El colmo. Ella SE SONROJO por ese mocoso estúpido de diez años. ¿Acaso yo no podía provocar ese tipo de sonrojos? Me sentía tan infame por no poder hacerlo… Me centré de nuevo y ella bajó la cabeza de una forma tan _sumisa_, que quedé impactado. Él la miró por unos minutos y ella alzó la cabeza feliz y sonrió diciéndole "Ya sé a dónde ir" y yo pensé: "_¿Y-Ya sabe a dónde? ¿A dónde? ¿A dónde? ¡A DONDE, CARAJO! ¡Necesito saber!"_

¿Sabes cuál fue mi colmo, cuaderno? ¿Sabes?

¡Ella tomó su mano!

¡Su sucia, asquerosa y pegajosa mano de doce años!

Juro que casi me dio un infarto al ver las bellas y delicadas manitas de Ib ensuciarse con la porquería de pedazo humano que tenía él cómo manos. Y una vez más, estrellé mi cabeza contra un árbol. Ahorita que escribo, además de pedir mi súper pizza, tengo un tremendo chipote en la cabeza, que parezco borracho recién madreado. Pero cómo sea, continuo.

Después de que ella… Le… Le… Le tomará la mano, el baboso ese se sonrojo y los dos caminaron lejos. ¡LEJOS! Y los seguí, no pude evitarlo… ¿Qué tal si ese niño depravado quería hacerle algo a mi inocente Ib? ¡Tenía que impedirlo! Así que sin ordenármelo, estaba ya, caminando tras ellos. Y fuimos a parar curiosamente a un lugar muy conocido: El lugar de los vicios. Al menos me sentí un poco aliviado al estar ahí.

Mis amigos al verme me animaron a comenzar las partidas; y fulminándolos con la mirada, acepté; pero siendo sincero no presté para nada atención; y perdí. Eso fue un horror. Yo, Garry… ¡Soy maestro en videojuegos! Y nadie me puede ganar; ni estando borracho, drogado, dormido, cansado, enojado... Nadie podía ganarme, hasta ahora. Cuándo perdí la primera partida, todos comenzaron a hacerme _bullying._ Eso fue tortuoso y más me enojé; así que me paré y fui a "caminar" por ahí; pero en realidad fui a echarles un vistazo a los dos niños. Me sorprendí al ver cómo ella y ese baboso estúpido jugaban entretenidamente un juego de peleas, y ella le estaba dando una paliza.

¡Carajo, esa mujer es rudísima! Hasta yo mismo, admito que la paliza que le dio al mocoso ese hería el orgullo de cualquiera. Pero siguieron jugando por un momento. Mis amigos de plano, me dejaron absorto en mi mundo y después de mucho tiempo llamarme, me dejaron solo ahí con la cuenta a pagar.

Me desfalcaron en segundos, al pagar la cuenta de casi siete horas de juego. No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve perdido. Y más a parte gasté para mi súper pizza. Pero llegando a esto, mi depresión se debió a una sola cosa: Cuándo Ib y ese baboso pegajoso salieron del negocio de vicios, ella le tomó la mano y caminaron así hasta la casa de ella. Eso rompió mi corazón y más cuándo él niño ese, le pregunto a ella: "¿Te gusta alguien?" Ella bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo más que un tomate. Y asintió.

Ahí mi mundo se vino abajo. Ella quería al pejagosín. Así que yo, salía sobrando.

Sin remedio, di media vuelta y me encamine a mi cuartucho, de paso pedí la súper pizza y bueno… Lo demás es historia, llegué aquí, me senté a comer y después a escribir todo esto.

No sé porque lo escribí, pero definitivamente me sirvió mucho, además de que la pizza alivio mi corazón. Quizás compre algunos Macarons, no sé. Esto NO DESEO ENSEÑARSELO A MI TERAPEUTA.

Y sí usted, está leyendo esto…

NO ME CRITIQUE. TENGO EL CORAZÓN ROTO.

Bueno, eso es todo, querido compañero silencioso que solo se limita a plasmar mis estupideces diarias.

Pero sabes, antes de irme, llegué a una conclusión.

El pegajosín, tiene que morir. Solo así, Ib y yo podremos…

¡Olvídalo!

¡Necesito un psiquiátrico… URGENTE!

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Buenas tardes/noches/madrugadas/días, dependiendo de la hora en que estés leyendo._

_Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, en particular esta muy largo, jajaja y creo que está demasiado crack D: JAJAJA, ese Garry... Tiene pobemas con Ib. Y el Pegajosín XDD_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews! Tambien quiero dar las gracias por un detalle que me hicieron ver en el capítulo anterior. Os agradezco de corazón, me alegra saber que este es un Fic que les saca sonrisas; carcajadas o los hace sentirse un poco confundidos con mi narrativa y las ideas tan estúpidas que puedo tener. Gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, además también tomaré en cuenta sus ideas, os agradezco._

_Sin más me retiro, espero leerlos en un Review o en el siguiente._

_Yuki'~_


	5. Día 5

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Kouri, las situaciones quizás son invento de mi propia enferma imaginación. Habrá términos que se utilizan mucho en la Psicología; cada uno de ellos, tiene sus respectivos autores, yo solo trataré de adaptarlas a las situaciones de forma chusca o divertida.**

**Lo demás...**

**Es pura mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Día 5.**

* * *

_. _

_._

_._

Hola cuaderno infernal.

Hoy estoy algo paranoico y molesto. Molesto porque mi terapeuta leyó toda mi _Garryaventura _y me regañó. Y me sancionó. Pero bueno, eso ya no es tan relevante, me dijo que había actuado mal en dejarme caer en depresión, comer pizza y seguir a la pobre de Ib.

Pero ¡Él no entiende! No entiende el amor que le profeso a esa hermosa, linda, adorable y se- niña. Ejem. Creo que algunas veces suelo divagar mucho. Jajaja, que cosas, ¿No?

Bueno, hoy hablé con mi terapeuta. Y hablamos de un trauma muy grande para mí. Es algo así como una _fobia. T_engo un pavor horrible a las mujeres rubias. El terapeuta no entiende porque, es más al principio no creía que fuera verdad lo de mi miedo a las rubias, hasta que el muy enfermo y perverso se colocó una peluca rubia y se vistió cómo mujer y me recibió. Grité de la forma más gay, marica y nena de la que podrían imaginarse. Es más, al momento de verlo; no pude evitar llorar, correr en círculos y gritar desesperadamente:

-¡No me mates Mary! ¡No me mates!

Mi terapeuta, casi muerto de risa (Y se supone que me iba a ayudar) Tomó su careta de profesional y tratando de no caer de nuevo en la risa; me pregunto con todo profesionalismo quién diablos era Mary, así que le conté la historia de la niña tierna psicópata que nos perseguía con una palita filosa y que para el colmo era un jodido cuadro de Gueterna que tenía vida propia... Ah, sí ¡Y quería matarme y quedarse con Ib!

-¿Es en serio Garry?-preguntaba quizás fastidiado.- ¿De verdad crees que me creeré toda esa historia fantasiosa?

-¡Pero es verdad!-chillaba aún por el trauma causado.- Ella existe, quizás no en este mundo, pero ella trató de matarme y quedarse eternamente con mi dulce Ib.

-Dime Garry…-comentó el médico mientras revisaba mi expediente.- Según tus datos, ese día habías estado fumando mucho, ¿No?

-B-Bueno sí… Pero, ¿¡Eso que tiene que ver!?

-Quizás lo que fumaste te provocó las alucinaciones.-contestó con tranquilidad.- Sabes, que cualquier sustancia rara y extraña en el organismo puede causar alucinaciones.

-¡Pero no fue una alucinación! Ella nos atacó.-Tomé aire y agregué.- ¿Porque no me cree?

-Claro que te creo.- decía dándome el avión- Pero es momento, en que progreses Garry y tengas en cuenta que todo eso que me cuentas es una _fantasía_.

¿Fantasía ah?

Yo estaba seguro que, esa maldita niña rubia verdura; era más real que mi amor hacía Ib. Y eso, infernal libreta; es demasiado. El chiste es que mi terapeuta quedó en comenzar a trabajar algo conmigo llamado _desensibilización sistemática._ Qué trataría de hacer el mismo experimento que logró hacer su afamado Watson (por un momento creí que se refería al compañero de Sherlock Holmes) con el pequeño Albert. Pero, que esperaba no cometer el mismo error además, de hacerlo a la inversa. Juro que no entendí lo que quería decir.

Así que, motivado por la curiosidad infernal cuaderno, me puse a investigar quién demonios era el pequeño Albert. Y quedé traumado. El pequeño Albert había sido un niño que utilizaron cruelmente para experimentos de _Condicionamiento Clásico._ Y le metieron la fobia al niño a ciertas cosas. ¿Qué haría mi terapeuta conmigo? ¿Al revés? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Querido, odiado e infernal diario, es cierto lo que dicen de los Psicólogos: Están más locos que sus pacientes.

Y sé que leerá esto mi terapeuta; y me escudaré una vez más en lo que él me dijo un día: Estoy escribiendo todo lo que pasa por mi mente, y debo decir que tengo un TERROR a saber que harámi terapeuta con relación a mi fobia a las mujeres rubias.

Por ahora, no puedo ver algo amarillo, o rubio, porque me acuerdo de Mary y, y, y, y, y, y… Agh… Me estremezco; mejor iré a ver la televisión. O tal vez, Nah~ Eso es enfermo.

Nos vemos diario.

* * *

_¡Hola! Buenas tardes, noches, madrugadas, días. Dependiendo de la hora en que me leas; les traigo una vez más, la actualización de este fic._

_Es muy corto el capítulo, pero espero al menos les guste. Hum, ese Garry ya esta sacando sus trapitos al sol._

_Eso es interesante. AHAHAHA, utilizo muchos términos Psicológicos, porque soy estudiante de Psicología y son chistes que_

_la mayoría de las veces solo nosotros podemos entender. Sí les da curiosidad algo, pueden buscarlo. Vale la pena leer de ellos._

_Sin más me despido. Muchas gracias por sus RR! Son hermoso :3 En verdad, espero poder_

_continuar con la historia y con su apoyo. Sin más me despido._

_Ja nee~_

_Yuki'~_


End file.
